fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
CSNPC01
is the 1st episode of the season Cosmic Night! Pretty Cure, and also the 1st episode of Falen Clark's Pretty Cure franchise. Synopsis Tsukimi Katsuki is a third-year middle student who is into astrology. One night, While she was getting ready for bed, a little creature appears to her and takes her outside, where she is transported to a vision. Summary As Katsuki walks to school, she encounters strange sounds while she walks past the alleyway. She follows the sound and finds a notebook lying on the floor. She looks around to see if anyone is there, but there's nobody. She hears her name and turns around to see Hanae, who looks tired. She tells Katsuki that school started fifteen minutes ago and they are late. They quickly rush to class and Hanae goes to sit down, while Katsuki apologizes for coming late. The teacher excuses them and Katsuki goes to sit down. She opens the notebook and finds a drawing of the crescent moon inside. She flips through the rest of the book and finds some strange writing at the back. She puts the book in her bag and continues doing her work. Later, The bell rings and all the students go home. Katsuki, Hanae, Kaori, Mayu and Kasumi and hanging out under a tree. Katsuki is still trying to read the strange writing in the notebook. She has several books, which she got from the school library. Hanae asks her what she is doing. Katsuki tells her she found the book in the alleyway during the morning. Hanae grabs the book and starts flipping through it. She finds the drawing and ask Katsuki if she drew it. Katsuki say no and takes the book back. The girls sit under the tree until sunset. They all hug each other and leave for home. Katsuki arrives home and late for dinner and immediately runs upstairs to her room, where she starts doing her homework. Late night, She finishes and goes to prepares for bed. when she finishes brushing her teeth, she opens the notebook to the drawing of the crescent moon and goes to the bathroom to put on her pajamas. Suddenly, the book starts floating in the air, it falls on the floor and it creates a blue portal. Katsuki walks in and sees the portal. It sucks her into the book and it closes. Katsuki is transported to what seems like space. She opens her eyes and realizes where she is. She holds her breath to the point where her face turns pale. She finally breathes out, realizing that she can breath. Suddenly, she is warped to a huge and very colourful building. She lands on the ground and walks to the gates. Two guards are standing at the gates talking. Katsuki asks them where she is, but they ignore her. She taps one of them on the shoulder, but her hand goes right him. she then realizes she is intangible. Major Events *This episode marks the debut of Cosmic Night! Pretty Cure. *Tsukimi Katsuki transforms into Cure Moon for the first time. *Mao's Pretty Cure form is shown. Characters Cures *Tsukimi Katsuki / Cure Moon *Cure Cosmic Mascots *Efwa Villains *The Icicles Secondary Characters *Heart Jewel Spirits (flaskback) *Kamei Hanae *Hamada Kaori (cameo) *Fujii Mayu (cameo) *Iwamoto Kasumi (cameo) Trivia Gallery Category:Cosmic Night! Pretty Cure